1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installment/adjustment apparatus used for installing a deflecting yoke in a cathode ray tube (CRT) employed in typically in a television, a projection type projector or a rear projection type projector and adjusting the position of the deflecting yoke.
2. Description of Related Art
In a CRT, thermal electrons radiated from a thermal cathode are accelerated and converged to form an electron beam which is then deflected in the horizontal and vertical directions on the entire screen of the CRT by a magnetic field of a deflecting yoke. The electron beam is applied to a fluorescent surface through a shadow mask to be converted into light.
When the deflecting yoke is installed in a CRT, it is necessary to mount the deflecting yoke on the CRT and fix it thereon by using a means such as a screw tightener as well as to prevent color unevenness and to improve the color purity.
In order to mount the deflecting yoke on an assembly line and to adjust the gradient thereof, it is necessary to carry out rotation (tilt) adjustment of the deflecting yoke while watching the screen after the set has been assembled. It is feared that the manual adjustment done by the operator may produce variations in adjustment results. There is also a problem caused by danger of the operator touching a high-voltage terminal during the adjustment work which problem may result in an electric shock.
As is described above, the conventional adjustment method of a deflecting yoke is much dependent upon the skill of the operator and has a problem that the adjustment work is dangerous due to a fear of an electrical shock resulting from the adjustment which problem remains to be solved.